Sur la route de tous les Périls
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles basés sur les défis du Chat à Neuf Queues et du Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls (et autres) ! Différents couples et rating pouvant changer !
1. C9Q 1 - Le jour où le ciel a pleuré

Voici mon premier **Chat à Neuf Queues** pour le **Forums de tous les périls** ! Le principe est simple : dix mots sont donnés et à partir de neuf de ces derniers je dois écrire un OS. La liste donnée par Miss Macaronii est : **curiosité, emphatique, anniversaire, expansion, canal, lune, douleur, simple, bagarreur, deuil**.

Cet OS est le premier d'une (longue) liste d'OS et de drabbles; et le rating peut changer selon les termes abordés, vous êtes prévenus ! De plus il y'aura du yaoi donc **homophobe s'abstenir**!

Disclamer : cela vaut maintenant et pour toujours mais rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda-sama !

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, ses yeux mornes observaient la voute céleste. Depuis combien d'années ce petit jeu durait-il ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut être que la **lune** , elle, savait depuis combien de temps ce mortel l'admirait ?

Sabo mentait. Comme toujours. Même après toutes ces années, son âme refusait d'oublier cette nuit où le ciel avait pleuré pour eux.

Il était jeune à l'époque. Il ne pensait qu'au futur qui lui tendait les bras ou encore à l'appel de la liberté qui lui murmurait ses actions au creux de l'oreille. Il était prêt à vivre comme jamais quelqu'un n'avait vécu, libre et sans aucuns regrets.

Puis un matin, il était entré dans sa vie comme un ouragan. Libre. Sauvage. Ses yeux de la couleur de l'acier étaient impétueux comme ceux d'un lion, forçant ses adversaires à détourner les leurs.

Dès leur première rencontre, Ace avait su attiser en lui une **curiosité** insatiable. Le jeune homme représentait tout ce qu'il avait un jour désiré, sans jamais l'obtenir. Ace était un brasier. Une tempête de flammes et de force qui ne demandait qu'une unique chose : vivre. Il avait été **simple** de tomber amoureux de lui. Trop simple.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, le monde avait cessé de tourner autour d'eux. C'était une impression niaise et cliché mais Sabo ne connaissait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire cet instant inoubliable. Il aurait donné tous ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir rester dans cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, où il n'y avait qu'eux.

On dit que le "pour toujours" a une fin. Sabo le sait à présent. Mais à l'époque quand Ace le prenait dans ses bras il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans son souffle qui tapait dans son cou. Dans son esprit leur relation rimait avec toujours. Alors quand le "toujours" a pris fin, Sabo est descendu si bas qu'il oublia de remonter.

Le début de la fin commença avec une autre fin. Une fin si tragique qu'elle laissa des cicatrices indélébiles dans le coeur de ceux qui continuèrent l'histoire. Particulièrement dans celui d'Ace. Sabo avait toujours su que son amant était **bagarreur**. Mais plus que bagarreur il devient un vengeur, cherchant à faire autant de mal à celui qui avait sonné le glas de la fin que le jeune homme avait mal. La rage du fauve en Ace n'avait fait que connaître une **expansion** terrifiante, le faisant entrer dans une guerre sanglante contre l'objet de haine.

Sabo l'avait vu sombrer sans rien faire. Sans rien dire. Il s'était contenté de faire semblant en souriant, de faire semblant en le regardant. Il avait refusé de voir le danger pour se laisser aller dans les bras de son brun. Comment aurait-il pu l'arrêter ? Il suffisait qu'Ace et lui s'embrassent sous le ciel étoilé pour qu'il oublie que leur monde s'effondrait autour d'eux.

Sabo était faible. Il se détestait pour ça. Mais plus qu'être faible, il se haïssait d'avoir été sa faiblesse à lui. Le dernier soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés au pied de la même rivière. Ce soir-là, les astronomes avaient annoncés une pluie d'étoile exceptionnelle qui devait être la plus grande du siècle. Ace et lui s'était allongés dans l'herbe, leurs regards fixés sur l'étendue sans fin, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Mais tout à une fin, n'est ce pas ? Encore aujourd'hui, les images étaient floues et désordonnés dans l'esprit de Sabo. Il se souvenait vaguement de la colère imprimé sur le visage d'Ace, de sa peur pour son amant qui plombait son ventre. Le bruit violent d'un coup de feu résonne encore à ses oreilles. Le liquide écarlate continu de couler...Et du ciel qui pleurait avec lui.

La suite n'est qu'une succession sans fin de **douleur. **Leur histoire avait pris fin, emportant avec elle son coeur meurtri et sa joie de vivre. Il avait dû affronter le **deuil** , il avait dû affronter le frère cadet d'Ace, Luffy, devant lui expliquer pourquoi son grand frère ne rentrerait plus à la maison.

Les regards pleins de pitié de ces pseudos **emphatiques** avaient finis par disparaître, pensant qu'il s'enfonçait lui même dans la douleur. Les gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il empêchait la page de se tourner et la prochaine histoire de s'écrire. C'était évident pourtant. Il ne voulait pas une autre histoire, il voulait leur histoire. Celle qui ne devait pas connaître de fin, celle qui ne pouvait pas se terminer. Celle qu'ils avaient écrite ensemble.

"- Joyeux trentième **anniversaire** Ace..."


	2. Drabble 1 - Le Bazar à jouets

Salut tout le monde, voici le premier drabble de la série donné par Miss Marcaronii dans le cadre du **Coffre aux drabbles** du **Forum de tous les Périls** !

Et contrairement à la croyance populaire, Bloody Mary ne viendra pas vous tuez cette nuit si vous laissez une review ;) !

 **Thème : bazar**

* * *

Drabble #1 : Le bazar à jouets

* * *

Depuis combien de temps le soleil avait-il disparu ?

Depuis combien de temps le désespoir s'était-il ancré en lui comme une ancre dans les abysses de la mer ?

Il aurait presque pu sentir l'odeur de rouille qui provenait des métaux abimés et tordus de leur corps malgré la malédiction qui les hantait.

Ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par les couleurs délavés des corps artificiels qui s'empilaient, tel des objets inanimés dans une décharge.

Mais malgré tout, qu'importe où ses yeux se posaient dans ce bazar de jouets, il ne voyait que les oubliés de Dressrosa.

Les témoins de l'horreur.


	3. Drabble 2 - Zéphir (Marco)

Me revoilà pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Nouveau drabble, donné par Neechu et dont je ne suis pas spécialement fier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme même. Si c'est le cas vous pourriez laisser une petite review pour une auteure en mal d'amour...? Non ?

 **Thème : Zéphir**

* * *

Drabble #2 - Zéphir

(Marco)

* * *

Humant le parfum salé de l'air, il l'attendait.

Le soleil de midi illuminait l'onde azurée, imperturbable en apparence, qui frappait contre la coque solide du navire immobile.

Les pirates n'étaient rien sans le souffle vital du vent et chacun des corps allongés sur le pont en avaient conscience. L'attente devenait insoutenable au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient sans la moindre de brise de vent à l'horizon. Les shanty enjoués avaient laissé la place aux soupirs désespérés.

Mais Marco ne s'inquiétait pas de leur sort.

Parce que le Phénix savait que Zéphir les mènerait sur la route de tous les périls.


	4. Drabble 3 - Banane (Tatch)

Un nouveau drabble ! Une fois de plus proposé par Miss Macaronii dans **le Coffre aux drabbles** , ce thème **"banane"** m'a titillé jusqu'à que je craque...et que je m'attaque à la coupe de cheveux d'un pauvre commandant pirate. C'est pas contre toi Tatch-kun...

PS : Aujourd'hui vous êtes gâtés, il y'a deux drabbles...

* * *

Drabble #3 - Banane

(Tatch)

* * *

Tatch avait toujours pris soin de ses cheveux comme certains prennent soin de leurs armes.

Au fil des années il avait investi une quantité astronomique de ses revenus dans des shampoings et autes masques. Izou l'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet en comparant leurs consommations.

Tatch était fier de sa couleur. Ce châtain qui tirait vers le roux, loin des cheveux noirs communs qui peuplaient les océans ou des cheveux blonds peroxydés sans saveurs.

Puis un jour, Tatch décida de se faire la pompadour la plus épique de Grand Line.

"- Tatch, pourquoi une banane, yoi ?"

Ainsi disparut sa crédibilité.


	5. Drabble 4 - La Boîte de Pandore (Robin)

Deux drabbles pour le prix d'un, la vie n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Cela mérite bien une petite review pour une auteur travailleuse...

PS : Ce drabble n'a pas été réalisé dans le cadre du **Coffre aux drabbles** du **Forum de tous les périls**!

* * *

Drabble #4 - La Boîte de Pandore

(Robin)

* * *

Robin avait toujours était passionnée par l'archéologie.

De son enfance à l'âge adulte, elle n'avait cessé de chercher la vérité enfermée dans l'Histoire. Tout d'abord, elle a voulu exister à travers l'Histoire pour que son existence soit reconnue.

Puis elle avait connu la perte et seul le désir d'accomplir la volonté de ses mentors et de sa mère, l'animait. Parce qu'elle refusait que l'Histoire se répète, qu'un second Ohara est lieu.

Le Gouvernement Mondial considérait le Siècle Perdu comme une Boîte de Pandore qui mènerait l'humanité à sa perte.

Seulement le Siècle oubliée était la clé qui fermait cette boîte...


	6. Drabble 5 - Vendetta (Shirohige)

Je suis productiveeeeee ! Aujourd'hui c'est encore un série de deux drabbles que vous, lecteur, aurait le plaisir de lire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je les ai écrit autour d'un thème commun... **Important**! J'ai commencé les drabbles il y'a peu avec le Forum de tous les Périls. Et comme m'avait prévenu Neechu je suis devenue accro ! Alors si vous voulez je propose d'écrire des drabbles sur le thème que **vous me proposez** ou le **couple** , sans prétention ! Juste l'histoire que tout le monde passe un bon moment.

* * *

Drabble #5 : Vendetta

(Shirohige)

* * *

Quand la guerre prit fin, c'est le coeur de chaque Shirohige qui resta sur la place de MarineFord. Là où le sang de tant de leurs frères et de leur Père, avait coulé.

La guerre leur avait pris leur maison, un navire dont la tête de baleine était légendaire.

La guerre leur avait enlevé leur espoir quand Ace mourut dans les bras de son cadet.

À present ils s'apprêtaient à assouvir cette rage indomptable que leur avait laissé la guerre. Aujourd'hui ils partaient en Vendetta contre Barbe Noire, pour que son sang puisse apaiser les vivants hantaient par les absents.

* * *

L'auteur de fanfiction se nourit de review. Alors pour un auteur plus productif pensez à la nourrir ! *sourire commerciale*


	7. Drabble 6 - Dernière danse (Ace)

Et le deuxième pour la route ! Vous pouvez remercier ma merveilleuse prof de philo et son cours sur la conscience qui m'ont inspirés ce drabble (cherchez la lien, il reste mystérieux, même pour moi !).

* * *

Drabble #6 : Dernière danse

(Portgas D. Ace)

* * *

Les corps entrelacés tournoyaient au rythme de la mélodie enivrante, faisant s'envoler les jupons colorés.

Il guidait sa partenaire dans un rythme tantôt lent tantôt intense.

Leurs pas se succèdaient, quelques fois entrecoupés de ratés, la cadence imprévisible martelant le sol.

Il lui arrivait parfois de ne plus suivre le tempo, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle guidait la valse, autoritaire.

Et ils étaient précieux, ces quelques instants où ils flirtaient ensemble tels des amants insatiables.

Depuis toujours, Ace savait qu'il était voué à la suivre. Cependant il avait choisi leur dernière danse.

Et cela la Mort ne le supportait pas.

* * *

Toute vêtue de haillon et des perles de sels coulant de ses yeux, l'auteur vous prie de lui accorder une review. Cela lui donne des super-pouvoirs. Grâce à eux elle pourra réaliser son rêve : ressusciter Portgas D. Ace !


	8. Drabble 7 - Temps (Law)

Ne serai-ce pas le doux sont des cloches de Noël que j'entends au loin ? Me revoilà avec une petite serie de quatre drabbles parce qu'apparement il faut gâter ses lecteurs pour Noël (même si certains pensent que laisser une review les forcerait à épouser Teach ^^). Merci encore à **Miss Marcaronii** et à **Griseldis,** mes collègues du **Forum de tous les périls** pour m'avoir laisser de si jolies reviews ! Donc voilà le premier drabble et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année si je ne publie plus !

* * *

Drabble #7 - Temps

(Law)

* * *

La légende dit qu'en échange de sa vie il pourrait rendre un homme immortel.

Ne serai-ce pas merveilleux, un être contre lequel le temps serait impuissant ?

Et s'il décidait de faire ce cadeau à un homme qui aurait plus de valeur à ses yeux que sa propre vie ?

Les chiens du gouvernement n'en fermerait plus l'oeil, parce qu'il existerait quelqu'un qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire taire.

C'était le rêve de Joker de devenir un dieu.

Mais tant qu'il vivra ce rêve restera inaccessible.

Law restera l'indéfectible allié du temps.


	9. Drabble 8 - Lumière (Shiraoshi)

Le deuxième drabble dont le thème a été posé par notre nouvelle venue **HakuyaS** dans **Le Coffre aux Drabbles** du **Forum de tous les Périls**! Encore bienvenue à toi !

* * *

Drabble #8 - Lumière

(Shiraoshi)

* * *

Shiraoshi n'avait jamais cessé de rêver.

Elle avait longtemps imaginé la couleur du ciel à la tombée de la nuit où les étoiles apparaissent une à une. Elle pouvait presque sentir la terre filée entre ses doigts tel le sable et l'odeur des fleurs parfumer l'air.

Puis Luffy était apparu.

À présent elle remontait le courant, toujours plus proche de la surface, pour remercier ses amis et obtenir une promesse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shiraoshi sentit le soleil lui brûler la peau.

Et cette douce lumière avait le goût de l'espoir.

Un jour elle aussi sera libre.


	10. Drabble 9 - Le Théâtre des enchères

Trois...

* * *

Drabble #9 - Le théâtre des enchères

(Monkey D. Luffy)

* * *

Ses oreilles étaient assourdites par le bruit de la foule délirante qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Ses yeux étaient accaparés par les couleurs improbables, qui tel un torrent se deversaient, et par les lumières vives des projecteurs.

Lui et ses compagnons restaient dans l'ombre, loin derrière cette agitation fébrile et impatiente, loin des cris du présentateur dans le micro, loin des enchères faramineuses. Ils étaient tous prêts à se battre pour Camie.

Mais le coeur dégoûté de Luffy ne posait qu'une question : comment pouvait-on regarder la vie d'humains se terminer comme on regarde un spectacle ?


	11. Drabble 10 - Ananas Volant (Marco)

Et de quatre...Celui ci est la déclinaison de "Banane" version Marco ! Pour compléter la salade de fruit ;) !

* * *

Drabble #10 - Ananas Volant

(Marco)

* * *

Ananas Volant.

On l'avait surnommé ainsi à cause de sa coupe de cheveux qui ressemblait vaguement à un ananas, faisant aussi référence à son fruit. Tout en subtilité.

Tatch passa délicatement la lame de rasoir sur le côté de sa tête, rasant les endroit inaccessibles au blond. Le silence était parfait.

Cette immonde coupe de cheveux, il se forçait à l'entretenir chaque jour qui passait sur ces océans, malgré les rires et les moqueries.

Parce que chaque fois que Marco croisait son reflet dans l'eau, il se rappelait qu'il avait un jour été un oiseau de compagnie.

Et qu'il était libre.


	12. Drabble 11 - Aube (Portgas D Rouge)

Bonne année à tous ! Aujourd'hui une nouvelle année s'ouvre à nous, de nouvelles joies, de nouveaux pleurs et des moments intenses. Auourd'hui est né mon personnage préféré de One Piece. Alors voici un drabble pour lui rendre hommage à lui ainsi qu'à sa mère, dont le courage et l'amour sont incroyables. Joyeux anniversaire Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Drabble #11 - Aube

(Portgas D. Rouge)

* * *

Elle avait mal.

Chaque respiration lui arrachait un hurlement de douleur qui résonnait contre les murs plongés dans la pénombre.

Et son coeur menaçait d'exploser tant ses battements effrenés étaient violents dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle avait peur.

Elle sentait dans ses tripes qu'à chaque poussée une part d'elle même s'évanouissait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Au fil des minutes elle se voyait disparaître, emportée par un courant invincible.

Mais elle était heureuse.

Ainsi l'aurore naissante du jour chaissait les ombres inquiétantes de la nuit, accueillant le cri déchirant de la vie.

L'aube ne lui avait jamais paru si douce.


	13. C9Q 2 - Histoire

Bonjour à toute et à tous ! Me revoilà pour voir présenter mon deuxième **Chat à Neuf Queue** du **Forum de tous les Périls** ! Laissez moi vous rappeler le principe : dix mots sont donnés et neuf d'entre eux doivent être dans ce texte. Ils sont indiqués en gras ! Les mots de bases étaient : Taciturne - orange - illusion - vent -coccinelle - dangereux - soleil - thé - livre - silence

 **Attention : Ce texte contient des sous-entendus sexuels plus ou moins pousé ainsi que des relations entre hommes. QUE LES HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTIENNENT.** Je crois que la prévention est assez clair.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. L'auteur publie par amour du partage. L'auteur aime avoir des retours. Soyez doux avec l'auteur en lui accordant une petite review.

 **Disclamair** : rien ne m'appartient

* * *

Dressrosa était un pays connu pour ses jouets vivants ainsi que pour ses sublimes femmes insatiables et passionnées. Leur passion était le reflet du climat de l'île : ardente et brûlante, elle consumait les hommes tel un soleil incandescent. Le palais royal, qui surplombait toute l'île, était baigné dans la lumière du **soleil** de cette fin d'après midi. Cette douce lumière réchauffait toutes les pièces de la demeure grâce aux immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

Dans une d'entre elles, le Roi de Dressrosa ne savait s'il devait jubiler ou bien soupirer d'ennui. Devant lui, Trafalgar Law était enchaîné au trône de coeur, celui qui avait jadis appartenu à cette vermine de Rocinante ! Torse nu et entaillé de toute part, le Grand Corsaire le regardait avec toute la haine du monde alors que le granite marin le réduisait au rang de simple humain. Il était incroyable de voir toute l'arrogance dans les yeux de ce sale morveux alors qu'il était à sa merci...Cela avait le don d'amuser grandement Joker.

À la mort de son traître de frère, Doflamingo s'était juré de retrouver l'enfant de Flevance. Tout d'abord il avait voulu récupérer l'emprise sur le possesseur du fruit du bistouri. Mais un jour, le pirate avait compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à utiliser Trafalgar pour obtenir la vie éternelle. Il s'était donc résolu à tuer l'enfant. Et détrompez-vous si vous imaginez qu'il aurait dénié le tuer rapidement ! Doffy comptait faire hurler de douleur le gosse, si fort et si violemment que même Rocinante l'entendrait depuis l'au-delà ! Et son misérable frère le supplierait d'arrêter, d'épargner l'enfant pour qui il s'était sacrifié. Mais Doflamingo ne l'entendra malheureusement pas et continuera encore et encore...Cette perspective alléchante le faisait frémir d'avance.

Cependant un problème venait réduire à néant l'harmonie parfaite de ce tableau. Au plus grand malheur du Flamant, la brebis qu'était Trafalgar n'était pas venue seule dans son royaume. Il était accompagné de Monkey D. Luffy, le fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire et un utilisateur du Fluide royale. Un ennemi qui pourrait un jour devenir redoutable quand il aura quitté sa couche culotte de rookie. Même si le Chapeaux de paille ne représentait pas un danger, c'était un insecte particulièrement agaçant qui s'amusait à foutre le bordel ici, à Dressrosa. Rien que d'y penser, Doffy sentait monter une rage silencieuse qui venait troubler la perfection du moment.

Se levant de sa chaise, le pirate étira ses longues jambes tout en léchant sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue. Le noiraud refusait de le lâcher des yeux, affrontant même son regard qui avait intimidé les plus grands combattants de ce monde. Le Grand Corsaire devait avouer que l'enfant **taciturne** de Flevance avait laissé la place à un homme intrépide.

Tournant autour du siège de coeur tel un prédateur, Doffy laissa sa main parcourir le corps abimé de son cadet. Pour un misérable humain, Law avait un corps fort et solide mais qui était pourtant bien plus inférieur au sien. Sa main s'égara sur la barbiche noire du chirurgien qui était soigneusement taillée et cette dernière provoqua un rire chez lui.

"- Quel homme tu es devenu mon petit Law..." lança-t-il avec provocation en brisant le **silence** tendu entre eux

Sa main continua lentement son chemin alors qu'il se trouvait déjà à droite du jeune pirate. Elle descendit lentement en suivant la courbe de la clavicule ainsi que l'encre imprimée dans la peau du pirate. Quand il arriva au niveau de son coeur, le jeune homme essaya de s'éloigner de lui d'un mouvement instinctif qui poussa Doffy à accentuer un peu plus son toucher. Il était ironique de constater que, malgré la haine évidente du chirurgien de la mort à son égard, il avait gravé dans sa chair le coeur dédié à un de ses commandants et un smiley proche du symbole de son équipage. Laissant de côté le coeur du Supernova, il frôla les doigts contractés de ce dernier en dessinant les contours de chacune des lettres. Cette fascination morbide pour la mort était sûrement leur plus grand point commun même si le gosse le niera toujours. Le blond capta soudainement le regard provocateur de Trafalgar qui le défiait silencieusement, sans mots ni gestes. Un regard qui le ramenait des années auparavant sur une autre île, dans une autre cage.

Doffy se pencha brusquement sur le jeune homme, leur nez se frôlant presque. Il sentait la respiration de Law s'accélérait presque imperceptiblement, leur souffle se mêlant. Il aimait le voir essayer de cacher son trouble grandissant causé par la proximité indécente de leur corps. Il était jouissif de percevoir la tension qui l'habitait et rendue perceptible par le brusque coup de chaleur du pirate.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché, Doffy s'éloigna. Il saisit une chaise à la volée ainsi qu'un verre d'un grand cru qui traînait sur son bureau, tristement abandonné. Puis le flamant s'assit à l'envers, le dos de la chaise contre son torse et face au gamin, éparpillant son fameux manteau de plumes roses autour de lui.

"- Que me veux-tu Doflamingo ?" finit par demander le noiraud sous l'intensité du regard de son aîné

Le Corsaire laissa s'échapper un rire indulgent. C'était le genre de rire qui sortait de la gorge d'un parent après que son rejeton lui ait posé une question sur la douce et complexe vie. Et comme tout parent attentionné, Doflamingo adressa un regard doux à Law avant de sourire cruellement, énervant prodigieusement l'homme impuissant.

"- Laisse moi te raconter une histoire qui remonte à plusieurs années, mon petit Law..." débuta faussement tendre le flamant

Sans plus de mots le survivant de Flevance sut qu'il n'apprécierait pas l'histoire qu'allait lui conter le monstre en face de lui. Devant les yeux méfiants du jeune homme, le pirate fit apparaître des marionnettes constituées de fils. Elles n'avaient pas de visages, justes des poupées que le blond s'amusait à manipuler grâce aux fils apparents. Juste des pantins qui rappelaient au chirurgien qu'il était à la merci de son ennemi.

"- J'imagine que Corazon ne te l'as pas raconté..."dit-il d'un ton badin

Le corps entier de Trafalgar se tendit et partit en avant dans un geste de rage pur. Malgré son corps meurtri par les blessures, il essyait d'atteindre son vis-à-vis faisant fi des chaînes qui le maintenaient en place. Avec autant de violences, il fut ramener contre le dossier du siège et lança un regard noir à Doflamingo.

"- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom !" s'emporta-t-il

Comme auparavant, le regard du Don Quichotte s'adoucit faussement face à la virulence de son cadet. Quelle était belle l'innocence ! Un sourire **dangereux** s'étira sur les lèvres du Corsaire à l'idée de ce qu'il allait révéler à sa proie...Les marionnettes s'effilèrent jusqu'à disparaître totalement de la vue de Law. Quand il releva la tête, le Roi de Dressrosa souriait toujours.

"- Cette nuit-là, Rocinante t'avais confié un rapport que tu as malencontreusement transmis à Vergo. Sais-tu ce qu'il contenait ?" interrogea-t-il

Le plus jeune avait beau s'interroger, il ne voyait pas où son ennemi voulait en venir. Il était que Doflamingo connaissait déjà là réponse à sa question, alors pourquoi le questionner ?

"- Tes plans pour Dressrosa, affirma le chirurgien avec prudence

\- En effet, mes plans pour Dressrosa," confirma-t-il avec sourire dément

Law sentait ses intestins faire des vrilles dans son ventre, fait qu'il essayait de cacher sachant que le haki du Corsaire serait capable de détecter son angoisse.

"- Tu ne t'ait jamais demandé comment Rocinante s'était procuré ces informations ?" enchaîna-t-il

Le **vent** se leva sur le palais, faisant voler les rideaux **oranges** de la pièce et ployer les tournesols dans les champs. Cependant même le claquement sec du tissu ne parvint pas à briser l'affrontement visuel qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes. Le Supernova ne comprenait pas ce que sous-entendait le Flamant mais son instinct lui criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quant au chef de la Don Quichotte family, il se contentait d'observer les réactions du jeune homme vulnérable et impassible devant lui. Une main soutenant sa tête, il s'amusait de la frustration silencieuse du morveux.

"- Tu n'es pas curieux ?" provoqua-t-il

D'un geste fluide de la main, Doflamingo mis en route le tourne disque qui cracha une des douces musiques sensuelles de Dressrosa. Ses doigts continuaient de virevolter dans l'air, plus par habitude que par réelle utilité. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, malgré son sourire et ses mimiques détendues, le pirate jubilait en apercevant du coin de l'oeil le froncement de sourcils de son prisonnier.

"- Rocinante était une vermine traîtresse. Et même toi, son précieux protégé, a été bercé par les chimères qu'il a tissé..." chantonna Doffy

Une fois encore il avait dû titiller les sentiments de Trafalgar puisqu'il recommença à s'agiter pour briser les liens qui le retenaient impuissant. Le regard bleu devint un peu plus froid et meurtrier. Il fut presque nostalgique de l'époque où le gamin taciturne de Flevance était arrivé dans la Family.

"- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !" cracha le capitaine pirate

Et le Grand Corsaire partit dans un rire démentiel.

"- Mon petit Law...c'est toi qui ne sais rien de lui."

Doflamingo se leva une fois de plus pour s'approcher de sa proie. Ce gosse ne craignait pas sa colère et pourtant il devrait imiter ses semblables. Les hommes craignent la colère des dieux. D'un mouvement de l'index et de l'auriculaire, le Don Quichotte renversa le trône de coeur dans le vide, à moitié suspendu dans les airs. Ses fils le retenait de telle manière qu'il put atteindre l'oreille de Trafalgar Law en se penchant imperceptiblement. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de l'oreille du môme et sa langue le supplia de la laisser exercer son art. Mais il tient bon et posa une main sur le menton de son prisonnier pour le contraindre à maintenir sa tête en place.

"- Tu vois Law, Rocinante a écarté les jambes pour obtenir ces informations," révéla-t-il

Joignant le geste à la parole, il força le Chirurgien de la mort a écarté ses jambes grâce à ses fils. Doffy se plaça d'autorité entre ces dernières avant de laisser courir sa main libre sur la cuisse musclée du jeune homme. Il s'humecta les lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la mine incrédule du jeune Corsaire.

"- Tu mens...tenta-t-il de se convaincre

\- Il est venu dans mes appartements m'aguicher comme une catin avant de me sucer. Tu m'entends Law ? C'est parce qu'il m'a vendu son corps cette nuit là ,qu'il a pu atteindre mon bureau après mon départ le lendemain. C'est grâce à cela qu'il a découvert ce que je prévoyais pour Dressrosa," susurra-t-il

Plus que son expression, c'était le regard abasourdi du gamin de Flevance qui exaltait le Flamant. Dans ses mains, ses **illusions** sur son noble protecteur étaient entrain de se dissiper comme le brouillard du matin. Il en aurait presque jouit.

"- Regarde autour de toi...Dressrosa m'appartient. Rocinante m'a livré son corps pour que tu détruise son travail en livrant son sacrifice à Vergo," insista-t-il

Il tenait sa vengeance. Il allait détruire l'estime que ce foutu gosse avait envers Corazon à tel point que ce dernier hurlerait de désespoir dans sa tombe. Regarde-le te haïr Roci. Pourtant la victoire écrasante de Doflamingo se troubla en quelques secondes. Quelque chose dans le regard du chirurgien venait de changer, une lueur venait de disparaître pour laisser la place à quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'avant. Le blond laissa presque la surprise le dominer quand Trafalgar se pencha vers lui au point que ses lèvres frôlent à leur tour son oreille.

"- Tu n'as pas encore gagné Doffy. Les rois tombent comme des pucerons face à des **coccinelles**. Les sacrifices de Cora-san payeront," contre-attaqua le plus jeune

Le sourire du Grand Corsaire s'affaissa pour être remplacer par un pli colérique. Ce gamin prétentieux et stupide ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contrarier. Redescendant brutalement le siège sur le sol, les grandes et fines mains du Flamant enserrèrent les accoudoirs de l'assise avec tant de force que le bois se fissura. Impérieusement, le pirate passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns dégagés du bonnet nordique si caractéristique. Il les tira brusquement pour relever la tête du chirurgien ainsi que pour lui montrer sa supériorité.

"- Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas ? L'histoire de Don Quichotte Rocinante est écrite à l'encre indélébile depuis longtemps, le **livre** de sa vie est finie. Il ne reste plus que des misérables souvenirs figés dans le passé et l'âpreté des actes manqués," assena-t-il à son prisonnier

Trafalgar D. Water Law sourit avec provocation sans lâcher le pirate des yeux. Les chaînes l'empêchaient de faire son fameux doigt d'honneur mais ses yeux étaient si expressifs que l'effet fut le même sur Doflamingo qui sentait ses veines palpiter sous la rage. Le chirurgien de la mort emmerdait les dieux.

"- Mais sa volonté survit."


	14. Drabble 12 - Habitudes (Izou)

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fournée de drabbles pour fêter les 800 vues de ce receuil ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tant de personnes viendraient lire ces drabbles quand j'ai commencé à les publier. Merci à tous !

Ce premier drabble est basé sur un thème donné par **Everivy** dans le **Coffre aux drabbles** du **Forum de tous les périls**. J'ai écrit précédemment deux drabbles sur Marco et Tatch, et je considère celui-ci comme le suite spirituelle de "Ananas Volant" et "Banane".

Merci encore à tous de me lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review : c'est gratuit, rapide et cela fait toujours plaisir !

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Drabble #12 - Habitudes

(Izou)

* * *

Devant sa glasse, Izou dévisageait son reflet dépourvu de maquillage.

Un triste et laid tableau.

Le pirate se saisit de sa poudre blanche pour recouvrir les fines cicatrices qui perlaient sur sa peau.

D'un geste habile, il peint ses lèvres en rouge carmin.

Puis d'un mouvement fluide, il souligna son regard de noir.

Enfin le tableau était recouvert d'un voile.

Et d'un geste tendre, le commandant peignait ses longs cheveux onyx, aussi doux que de la soie, que les femmes lui enviaient et que les hommes désiraient.

Ces gestes mécaniques, répétés chaque matin, n'étaient que de terribles manies.

Ses habitudes.


	15. Drabble 13 - Agrafes (Koala)

Voici le deuxième drabble qui porte sur Koala ! Lui aussi donné dans le cadre du **Coffre aux drabbles** du **Forum de tous les périls** dont le thème "agrafe" a été donné par **Akilie**! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Drabble #13 - Agrafes

(Koala)

* * *

Fisher Tiger avait tort.

Jimbe aussi.

Elle ne pouvait pas être libre. Pas elle.

Le soleil qu'on avait gravé dans sa chair ne s'était jamais levé, si profondément endormi qu'il faisait toujours nuit en elle.

Elle ne restait qu'un pantin qui se laissait tourmenter par les tempêtes, une poupée dont la bouche était soigneusement cousue. Mais Koala ignorait que son joélier était elle même. Asservie par un stupide objet qui battait un rythme infernale.

Et cette chose qui faisait pulser son sang dans ses veines, n'était qu'un ramassis de morceaux tenus par des agrafes.

Une vague esquisse qu'on nommait coeur.


	16. Drabble 14 - Macaron (Perospero)

Très chers lecteurs, laissez moi vous racconter une petite histoire...Il faut savoir que depuis le début de l'arc Whole cake Island, la respectable **Aurore Heart** a developé une obssession pour certains personnages de la famille Charlotte. Et c'est cette passion, renforcée par sa gourmandise, qui la pousse à donner dans le **Coffre aux drabbles** du **Forum de tous les périls** des thèmes sucrés, comme celui qui m'a inspiré ce drabble : macaron. Je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture (oui je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !) !

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Drabble #14 - Macaron

(Charlotte Perospero)

* * *

Perospero se délectait du spectacle.

Devant lui, les plus grands cuisiniers de Totland s'affairaient à la confection de la pièce principale du repas du soir.

Le Ministre admirait passionément le chocolat incorporé à la crème aérienne.

C'était le sang d'un peuple...

Puis la pâte du biscuit fut préparée avec un mélange féerique de farine et de sucre.

Et les larmes d'un autre.

Au centre de la pièce, le fils aîné de la famille Charlotte portait une attention sordide à la cuisson de la gourmandise.

Car ce macaron, mets divin au goût de Paradis, n'était que le fruit de la destruction.


	17. Drabble 15 - La force du rhum (Shanks)

Dernier drabble de la journée ! Celui-ci est entièrement sorti de ma tête et n'a pas été écrit dans le cadre du Forum de tous les périls. Et comme je suis une auteure conscencieuse, je me dois de vous avertir : **Du yaoi est sous-entendu, donc homophobes la porte de sortie est en haut à gauche de votre écran !** Mais pour ceux que ça ne gène pas...Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Drabble #15 - La force du rhum

(Shanks x Ben Beckman)

* * *

Le Roux avait mal à la tête. "Comme toujours", diront certaines mauvaises langues, tandis que d'autres soumettront l'idée de diminuer la boisson. Et comme toujours, l'ancien moussaillon ferait la sourde oreille.

Contrairement au mythe, chaque gueule de bois avait le don de le fatiguer un peu plus. Pourtant le pirate ne s'arrêtait jamais. Car le monde était plus vivant quand la boisson déshinhibait les moeurs, rendant les hommes plus entreprenants et derterminés.

C'était le force du rhum...

Se tournant dans son lit, Shanks admira le corps de son second épuisé par la nuit dernière.

Contre laquelle Ben Beckman était impuissant !


	18. Drabble 16 - Yaourt (Nefertari Vivi)

Tandis que je relisais mes anciens drabbles, je me suis aperçue que certains n'avaient jamais été publiés dans ce recueil...Oups ? Comme il n'est jamais trop tard, les voici ! En espérant qu'ils vous plairont ! (Le thème est **Yaourt** , donné par Griseldis !

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sensei !**

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais senti une morsure si impitoyable et intolérable. Qui avait dit que seul le feu brûlait ?

Ses yeux étaient éblouis par la lumière réfléchie, comme si elle échangeait un regard avec le soleil lui-même.

Accroupi sur le sol, Vivi était confuse.

Ce n'était pas du sable que la petite fille tenait entre ses doigts rougis par le froid. C'était autre chose. Obnubilante, la neige semblait avoir déployée ses ailes jusqu'aux confins de ce monde.

Ainsi, la princesse d'Alabasta apprit qu'un désert n'était pas que sable et chaleur mais qu'il pouvait aussi être immaculé et glacé.

Comme du yaourt.


	19. Drabble 17 - Pause (Roronoa Zoro)

Honnêtement, je ne me souvenais plus de ce drabble non plus, mais j'avais pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Et j'espère que sa lecture vous séduira tout autant ! Thème : **Pause** , donné par **Griseldis** encore une fois !

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Tu n'es pas mort.

Écoutes. Tu entends ton coeur battre dans ta poitrine ?

Regardes. N'est ce pas du sang qui encombre ta vision ?

Ressens chaque muscle de ton corps qui hurle à l'agonie, comme une bête que l'on égorge.

Zoro...Respires. Laisses l'air entrer dans tes poumons, laisses ce souffle vital t'emplir malgré la douleur.

Pourquoi souffres-tu déjà ? Cela te revient : pour ton capitaine. Et au loin, une voix résonne dans les méandres de ton esprit, elle t'appelle et te questionne.

Reviens, Zoro, la pause est terminée.

Tu dois continuer à avancer.

"Tu n'as rien vu Sanji."


	20. Drabble 18 - Carte (Trafalgar Law)

Et un troisième avec le thème Carte donné par **ChocOlive Flamous** !

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Ses mains étaient marquées par la Mort, pour rappeler qu'il avait décidé de la défier.

Des arabesques tordues dessinaient, de ses épaules à son torse, des coeurs. Mais leur encre noire ne lui évoquait que du rouge carmin et des cheveux blonds comme le blé.

Puis dans son dos était gravé son choix, le chemin qu'il avait emprunté et sur lequel il avançait. Cette route sinueuse avait laissé à son tour des traces indélébiles, aussi fines qu'une lame de rasoir ou rugueuses comme les cordages d'un navire.

Law voyait son corps comme une carte dont la Vie était le cartographe.


End file.
